When the Last Leaf Falls
by akiko-4ever
Summary: Akiko's a 17-year-old girl who refuses to love. She's introduced to Toshiro, who broke her heart in middle school. Megumi has feelings for him, but she's also Akiko's best friend. What will happen in this funny & romantic fic?
1. About the Story

**When the Last Leaf Falls**

A/N: So… I love writing =D anyway, this is a new story cuz I'm waiting for reviews. And no, I won't abandon that sweet story

_Disclaimer:_

**Akiko- **mine!

**Toshiro- **mine!

**Story-** mine, you baka! BWAHAHAHAH!

**Key:**

****

"…" - speaking

'…' – thinking

(Hey you!) – Background info

(A/N…)- Atsuko's note, Authors note… whenever I have to say summfink! ;-)

.BUMP. - Either a gun shoots, someone bumps into another person, OR it's the phone

… the voice that's on the other line of the phone =D

----- the break… like when you start another section or w/e… sigh

:cough: action… sorta… like anime fall down and sweat drop and all that craaapp..

**(the key is same as my other story, _Loathsome Love_)**

-----

About the Story/Character Info

**Akiko- **age 17, doesn't believe in love, main character

**Toshiro- **age 18, main character

**Megumi- **age 17, in love with Toshiro, Akiko's best friend

**Jotaro****-** age 18, Toshiro's best friend, athletic

_Note- Some other characters will be mentioned later! I have to caution that Akiko is designed after me (the horror!) and except for the age, we are very similar =P_

**Setting- **Somewhere in the US

**Time- **2500 (about 500 years after Sakura and Syaoran met in _Loathsome Love_)

-----

A/N-I think that's all… I have to go practice the precious :cough: violin. But I really want to start this fic so hold up your asses! Oops… now I have to go wash my mouth. CIAO!

Akiko- oh, so NOW you talk about me? Hmph.

Toshiro- you suck

Akiko- well, then **kiss my ass! :cackles:**

-----


	2. There's Just Something About Akiko

**When the Last Leaf Falls**

A/N- I better get started before I get tired and give up on this story sigh ENJOY!

_Disclaimer-_

**Akiko-**mine!

**Toshiro-**mine!

**Story-**mine!

Me so greedy… tsk tsk tsk!

**Key:**

****

"…" - speaking

'…' – thinking

(Hey you!) – Background info

(A/N…)- Atsuko's note, Authors note… whenever I have to say summfink! ;-)

.BUMP. - Either a gun shoots, someone bumps into another person, OR it's the phone

… the voice that's on the other line of the phone =D

----- the break… like when you start another section or w/e… sigh

:cough: action… sorta… like anime fall down and sweat drop and all that craaapp..

**(the key is same as my other story, _Loathsome Love_)**

-----

**1. There's Something About Akiko**

            She bit her bottom lip and cursed in fury. "_What the hell…" _she muttered once again as she took another glance at the test.

            The bell rang as she sighed in defeat. 5 questions not answered. Out of 20! She grumbled and turned the quiz in to her sensei. The teacher frowned at her as she ignored her look and went out the door to her locker.

            Many people greeted her as she stuffed her things into her locker. "Stupid damn locker!" she exclaimed, revealing a red index finger. She smiled at everyone, laughed with everyone, became someone though inside, she was not that person. Her heart felt so empty and sad. There was a hole within her, the wind passed through it every time she walked, and it hurt when she struggled to be a normal girl.

            Her name was Akiko.

            Akiko was no stranger to pain. Her dearest grandmother (the closest person she had in her family) died when she was a freshman. Her parents would have constant fights and vowed to divorce after she got into college. And her brother, Ichiro, god… he was a mess. He had multiple girls in his bed and was a drunken _baka__ (_idiot, bastard =P). He was high on drugs and "visited" their home for 2 months at least. Ichiro, when he was at their house, had rampages and fights with Akiko's parents. And pain for love was most distinct to her. Toshiro had broken her heart once before, and she wasn't quite ready to love again.

            Akiko inwardly sighed as she listened to the nonstop gibberish her friends were talking about.

-----

            "Holy shit, she is so damn **hot!" **Jotaro remarked, eyeing Akiko.

            "Look man, she's so fucking hard to get, you wouldn't believe it." Another voice said to Jotaro.

            "She wouldn't even take one look at you," Toshiro muttered, trying to concentrate on soccer. But as much as he wanted to focus on the game tonight, he couldn't help **but **think of Akiko.

            "Oh, yea she would! I'm the hottest hunk outta in the whole school!" Jotaro teased his two best friends.

            "Sure… whatever! I have the nice abs." Toshiro winked.

            "You guys suck. You have to admit I've got all the money." Harumi said, making a "cha-ching" noise.

            "Here she comes, you guys. You dare me to ask her out?" Jotaro smiled his mischievous smile.

            "Be ready to get rejected," Toshiro snorted in amazement.

            Akiko came over to them- and past them.

            "Hey!" she greeted a bunch of boys to their left.

            Toshiro and Harumi started laughing at Jotaro, who sweat-dropped.

            "Damnit, why the hell does she have to go and talk to those nerds?" Jotaro exclaimed.

            Akiko, unfourtanetly for Jotaro, heard this comment.

            "Excuse me, qwew you talking about me?" Her eyes were right in front of him as Toshiro snickered.

            "Erm- no! I was talking about soccer with um-" Jotaro said, suddenly cut off by Akiko.

            "Well, by the way. **If **you were talking about me, you should buzz off and think about what you just did. They aren't fucking geeks, they're people. And If I were to judge you by my standards, you would be a dumb piece of crap. Because all you can do is beam over the fucking girls who care less to worship your ass. Now if you excuse me, I think I'll go buy lunch, you bastard." Her eyes burned with hatred and with that, Akiko walked away to the lunch line with one of her friends, Megumi.

            "So much for you asking her out," Harumi chocked out as tears of laughter stained his cheeks.

            "I told ya so, Jotaro. You've got so much to learn about that girl." Toshiro nudged his friend playfully.

            "Dude, she's _way_ too caught up with her own act!" Jotaro exclaimed in frustration.

            "She's not acting, she hates all jocks." Toshiro said, winking. _Because of me…_he thought to himself.

            After all, it was him who rejected her to go after her best friend. He sighed with regret.

            "Dammit, I do **not** beam over girls who like me." Jotaro frowned.

            Toshiro laughed. "Whining won't help you get _her_, **there's something about Akiko.**"

-----

A/N- so that's all… cuz Imma go start a new chappie for _Loathsome Love_

Sakura- yay! We are so much better than A[stuko]&T[oshiro]! Right Syaoran?

Syaoran- :sleeping: :drool drool: huh…?

Sakura- :sigh: nevermind, baka.


End file.
